


Terminus

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Medical Diagnosis, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: You have so many plans.in which the author laments over the length of their bucket list
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 7





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> cw for an undescribed medical diagnosis significantly limiting the narrator's life expectancy

There are so many things you're going to do. You're going to finally get your degree; you'll find a job that you love. You'll learn to cook; you'll visit all the places you indulge yourself by reading about. You'll learn a new language. You'll volunteer to build houses one summer.

There's so many things you want to do, so many places to see, so many promises to fulfill. You have so many plans.

When the diagnosis is confirmed, you realize you're not afraid to die, not really. What frightens you—truly frightens you—is all the things you didn't do.


End file.
